Lira Lokisdottir Rewrite
by Loki's twin sister
Summary: Finding a small baby hidden and discarded. Loki takes her in as his own. Please read and review. All rights goings to Marvel/Disney. I own Lira. I renamed this story. Please read and review. I am changing Lyra's name to Lira. Takes place during Thor.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Thor is 19  
Loki is 17  
Lira is a new born baby

Chapter 1

Thor and Loki are walking through the village when they heard a weak cry of an infant. Loki decided to go and find the infant for he knew that the baby sounded very weak and he just couldn't walk away. He followed the sound of the crying infant until he came upon a little bundle in an alley way.

"Thor, come see what I have found!" Loki called. Thor came over and Loki looked down at the bundle. "What is it brother?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his green eyes.

"It's a baby, brother honestly…" He said. The baby starts to cry again and Loki picks up the baby and he started to rock the baby back and forth.

"Shh there, there little one it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Loki said.

"Loki, brother, what are you going to do with the baby?" Thor asked.

"I am going to keep the baby and raise her as my daughter." Loki said.

"Loki, you are too young to be a father." Thor said.

"I don't care Thor, she needs me and I need her." Loki said and he wrapped the baby in his own green cloak and he headed back to the palace with Thor following behind him.

A/N: I am sorry if this chapter is so short but I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. I am changing Lyra's name to Lira. Please be patient with me it will take me while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two brothers finally reached the palace and Loki took his infant daughter to the healing room, but Thor went to speak with their parents. Back in the healing room Loki called for Eir, the head healer. She came in and saw the child, "Who is this my prince?" She asked.

"This is my daughter and she needs your help." Loki said. Eir raised an eyebrow, "Of course my prince. Who…might I enquire is the mother?" She asked. "I-I don't know." Loki stammered. Eir gave a nod.

"Might I see the child?" she asked.

"Of course that is why we are here." Loki said. Eir sighed, "My prince, I have been here since you were born. No need to snap at me. Let me see the child." She said. Loki handed his daughter to Eir. The elderly Asgardian healer took the child in her arms, "Ahh she is very young." Eir said.

"How young is she?" Loki asked. "She's a new born." She said.

"Is she okay?" Loki asked. "She seems to have not eaten for a few days. It shouldn't be that difficult to help her." Eir said.

She handed the baby back to Loki and then she went to fix a bottle of milk for his new daughter. Eir handed the bottle of warm milk to Loki. She showed him how to give the baby the bottle. While Loki was feeding his daughter Frigga, Odin and Thor walks in. Eir bowed to them and took a step back. Frigga walks over to her younger son, "Loki what are you doing with this new born baby girl and where is her family?" She asked.

"Well mother, I found her in the village and she was all alone in an alley way." Loki said. Frigga took a peak into the bundle of blankets. She looked up, "My son why did you want to bring her back?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, I couldn't leave her there by herself. She was all alone and she was crying she needed me mother. Eir said that Lira hasn't eaten in a few days." Loki said.

"Lira?" Frigga asked, "You have named the child?" She asked.

"Yes, mother, she is mine. My little girl." Loki said. Frigga shook her head, "She has no mother? Did you look before taking her? My son, are you sure you can handle this amount of work? You are only seventeen years old. I only want to make sure you understand what you are agreeing to." She said.

"Yes, mother. Thor, has already asked me that, but not in so many words." Loki said. Frigga chuckled, "Oh my son." Odin stepped forward, "Loki, it will seem odd for the second prince to have a child with no mother to speak for it." He said.

"It's not an it! Her name is Lira and she is my daughter. No one is going to take her away from me!" Loki snapped.

Odin gave a cold glare, "You will not speak to your father like that." Frigga said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki sighed, "Yes, mother, umm mother could you please stay after Lira finishes her bottle?" He asked. Frigga looks at her son and she saw that he looks nervous. "Of course sweetheart, there are other things I need to show you alone without your father and brother here." She said. "Thank you mother." Loki said. Soon enough Odin left followed by Thor for another meeting. After they left Lira finished her milk. Loki frowned, "Mother what do I do now?" He asked. Frigga nodded at him, "Burp her."

"How mother? How?" Loki asked and he started to panic. Frigga gently took her new granddaughter and showed her son how to burp her. "Now Loki, you try." She said. Loki blinked, "Me?" She sighed, "Son if you are going to keep her then you have to care for her. You took her in like a lost a puppy, but she is a baby and you have to treat her as such."

"Of course mother, I love her. I am just nervous and a little scared of making a mistake." Loki said. Frigga smiled, "Well then…you have taken a burden upon yourself, one that will be eighteen years."

"I understand mother." Loki said.

"You have taken this on. You can't turn your back on her when she is being difficult." Frigga said. "I would never do that mother, I love her. She is my daughter." Loki said. Frigga sighed, "Fine but, as your mother I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' when you come to me with an issue, but I will always help you Loki because I love you."

"I love you too mother. I want to be a good father. I just want to make you proud." Loki said.

"Loki, my son, I know you will be a good father and I am always proud of you." Frigga said and she hugs her son. Loki nodded, "Thank you mother." He said and he gave his mother a one arm hug. Then he felt a wet spot on his tunic and he also smelled something coming from his daughter that made his stomach turn. Frigga chuckled, "And now starts lesson two on parenting.

"Mother? What is lesson two?" Loki asked. "Changing the diaper." Frigga said smiling. Loki sighed and nodded, "Show me mother so I can learn how to help my little girl." He said. "I am so glad to hear it Loki. Now bring Lira over here so I can show you how to clean and change your daughter's diaper." Frigga said. Loki brought Lira over to an empty bed and Frigga told her son to lay his daughter on the bed. She showed him quickly making sure he understood what to do. Lira fussed and kicked as Frigga attempted to put the diaper on her. "Mother, what's wrong with my little girl?" Loki asked. Frigga chuckled, "She is just fussy."

"Why and what do I do to comfort her?" Loki asked. "Finish then cuddle her." Frigga said. Loki lifted her little legs so he could clean her little bottom and then puts her diaper on, but then he noticed that his baby's bottom looked red and sore. Frigga chuckled and tisked, "Use this cream." She said handing him a jar of diaper cream. Loki puts a thick layer of cream on his daughter's sore red bottom and he was relieved to see she stopped crying, "That's my girl." He said and he taped the diaper shut. Then he picked up his daughter and he started playing with her. Frigga smiled, "Take care of her well. No leaving her with a servant if you wish to keep her it is you who must care for her."

"Yes mother, but mother what if I have to leave the realm?" Loki asked. "Then I will watch her as she grows older, you will take her with you." Frigga said. "But mother, what if is a war that forces me to leave." Loki said. "Like I said I will watch her." Frigga said again. "Even when she gets older?" Loki asked. "Older? My son, that will be your decision." Frigga said. Then they both heard a cute little yawn, "Well now. Here comes lesson three." Frigga said. "Let me guess putting my daughter down for a nap?" Loki asked. "Good you learn quickly my son." Frigga said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank you, mother. You are a really good teacher." Loki said.

"Your welcome my son." Frigga said.

Then he left the healing room with Lira sound asleep in his arms he created a blanket and he wrapped his daughter up to keep her warm. He left his mother talking to Eir about Lira and him. Loki was heading to his chambers when he bumped into Thor and his brother's friends.

"Greetings brother." Thor bellowed.

"Thor, will you lower your voice. I just got her to sleep and I don't want her to wake up yet." Loki snapped. Sif stepped forward and she looked at the tiny baby in Loki's arms.

"Loki, who is this little cutie pie?" She asked.

"This is my daughter Lira." Loki said. Sif arched a dark eyebrow, "The mother?" She asked suspiciously.

"There is no mother." Loki said.

"Loki, there must be a mother for there to be a child." Sif said.

"I know that Sif, but I don't know who she is." Loki said. Sif looked shocked. Fandral spoke up, "Don't tell me it's not a serving maid…. or a common woman!?" He asked.

"It's not like that she was an orphan until I took her in and adopted her as my daughter." Loki said. Fandral still looked like he didn't believe him, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"If you don't believe me then ask my brother." Loki demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thor, is it true what Loki said about adopting this baby as his daughter?" Sif asked. Thor just rolled his blue eyes and he looked bored and Loki saw that his older brother was glaring at him. "Yes, Sif, it's true, but I don't approve of my little brother raising this orphan baby." He said. "Thor, brother, what do you have against Lira?" Loki asked. "Loki's right Thor she's just a baby." Sif said and for once in her life she was agreeing with Loki.

"I can't believe Sif is agreeing with my brother." Thor said

"Have you completely lost your mind Sif?" Fandral asked. Lira woke up and she started crying, "Great you woke the baby!" Sif snapped. While Loki was rocking and comforting his daughter, "Shh there, there Lira, it's okay baby daddy's here daddy's right here." He said softly. Thor rolled his eyes. "You know Loki…soon her real father might come looking for her." He said

"No! She's mine and I won't let anyone take Lira away from me!" Loki shouted.

"She is not something to be claimed by those who are not her blood!" Thor roared. Lira started crying again and Loki stormed off towards his chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thor and Sif along with the rest of their friends watched Loki storm off with an upset Lira. "Thor Odinson, that was not a nice thing to say to your little brother." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Queen Frigga standing there. Thor sees that his mother looks upset with him. Frigga places a hand on her son's arm and she led him to her private garden and they both sat down on a bench that is under one of the golden apple trees.

"Thor, my son, why would you say that to Loki? For you know full well that he is trying his best and another thing what do you have against your new little niece?" Frigga asked. "She is just a baby who has finally found a family that will love her and care for her." She said.

Thor felt ashamed of himself, "Mother, I am so very sorry." He said.

"Now I want you to go apologize Thor." Frigga said.

"To who the baby?" Thor asked.

"No. My son, use your head…your brother." Frigga said.

"He doesn't want to talk to me mother." Thor said.

"You will go do it." She ordered. Thor sighed, "Yes, mother." He said and he went to speak to his brother. Frigga watched her eldest son leave. She prayed to the Norns that everything will go right between her two sons. Thor made his way to his brother's chambers. He reached his door and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he knocked on his brother's door, "Loki can I talk to you little brother?" He asked. Loki opened the door, "What do you want Thor?" He asked. "Brother, I just want to talk to you." Thor said. Loki said nothing and he slammed the door in Thor's face. He hung his head in shame for he believed that he had lost his little brother forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time Jump

Ages:

Thor is 25

Loki is 23

Lira is 6

Sif is 24

Kati is 19

Eli is 8

It was the morning before princess Lira's birthday and Loki was rushing all over the palace trying to get everything ready for his little girl's birthday tomorrow. He was helped by his mother and also Sif and Sif's younger sister Kati. While her father was getting ready for her birthday tomorrow morning. Lira was spending time with her friend Eli. He peeked around the door, "Hey Lira…let's see what your dad is doing." He said grinning. Lira nodded and the two friends ran off to find Lira's father. They heard whisperings behind them, she stopped to listen and so did Eli.

"I don't why we have to celebrate birth the of that motherless and fatherless child that prince Loki found." One courtier said.

"Oh I agree with you she is an embarrassment to the royal family." Another courtier said.

Lira started crying and she ran down the halls with Eli chasing after her. She ran into Thor and she threw her arms around him and she continued crying into his stomach. Thor was surprised that his niece would come to him for comfort, "Lira, what's wrong?" He asked but she was crying to hard speak so Thor turned to Sif's little brother, "Eli, what has happened to Lira?" He asked. Before Eli could speak Loki comes out to see what the commotion is about. Lira let's go of her uncle and she ran to her father. She threw her arms around him still crying. Loki ran a hand over her dark hair, "Lira. What is it? What's wrong baby?" He asked.

Lira sniffled, "What has gotten my soon to be birthday girl so upset?" Loki asked his little girl.

Lira sniffled again rubbing her nose on her daddy's tunic. "Lira, please talk to me." Loki begged.

Loki looked up at Thor, "Did she speak to you brother?" He asked. "No. Loki, she didn't, but maybe Eli knows why Lira is so upset." Thor said. Loki turned to the small blond haired boy, "Why is my daughter so upset?" He asked. Eli took a deep breath, "Well prince Loki, Lira and I were coming to find you. Then we both over heard two courtiers say terrible things about Lira." He said. Loki arched a dark eyebrow, "What were they saying about my little girl?" He asked coldly.

"One said that I don't know why we have to celebrate the birth of that motherless and fatherless child that prince Loki found and the other one said that Lira is an embarrassment to the royal family." Eli said. Loki's face hardened, "I see." He said. Sif, Kati and Frigga came out to see where Loki went. They saw a rather look like hate on his face. Frigga went to her younger son and her granddaughter, "What is it my son?" She asked.

Loki told his mother what the two courtiers said about his little girl. Frigga sighed, "Dear…this is life in a palace."

"They had no right to say that about my daughter." Loki growled.

"Loki, my son, people talk…they chatter. Nothing will change." Frigga said.

"But mother, look at Lira she must be so confused." Loki said. Frigga knelt, "Lira, dear…don't worry about them it's hollow words." She said. Lira looked at her father, "Daddy, is it true?" She asked sadly. Loki sighed, "Come here." He said picking her up. Lira wraps her arms around her daddy's neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I had meant to tell you when you were older. I didn't want you to find out like this." Loki said. "Tell me what daddy?" Lira asked.

"Remember when you asked where your mother was?" Loki asked.

"Yes, daddy." Lira said.

"It's because I have adopted you. You were left all alone and I took you in." Loki said.

"So it's true what they said about me?" Lira said tears streaming down her already wet cheeks.

"Who cares if it's true. You are my daughter now and I love you so much." Loki said and he kisses her forehead.

"I love you too daddy." Lira said and she kisses his cheek and Loki breathed a sigh of relief, but he was going to make the two courtiers pay for what they did to his sweet little girl, but they won't know when his revenge was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time Skip

Ages:

Thor is 26

Loki is 24

Lira is 7

Sif is 25

Kati is 20

Eli is 9

It was the morning of Lira's birthday and Loki was excited and also worried about his little girl, but he hopes that his baby's birthday would be perfect and nothing would go wrong. He went into her room and he saw that she is sound asleep.

"She looks like a sweet little angel." He thought and he leans over and he kisses his daughter's forehead. Then he whispers into her ear, "Lira, baby, wake up. Happy birthday." Her blue-grey eyes fluttered open sleepily, "Morning daddy." Lira said threw a yawn.

"Good morning sweetheart, happy birthday." Loki said as he sat down on his daughter's bed. Lira sat up in bed and she gave her daddy a hug and a kiss. Loki gave her a hug and a kiss in return. He picked her up and he sat her on his lap and then he flipped her over his lap and then he flipped up her night dress and then he began to pat her bottom seven times. Lira started to wiggle around on her daddy's lap and she started giggling.

"And one to grow on." He said laughing then he flipped down her night dress and he picks her back up and he sat her on his lap. Loki swung her up into his arms, "Now it's time for breakfast. Can you tell me what you want to have my little birthday girl?" He asked.

"Umm pancakes." Lira said.

"What kind of pancakes do you want sweetheart?" Loki asked.

"Daddy, can I have blackberry pancakes please." Lira asked sweetly.

"Of course love." Loki said.

"Thank you daddy." Lira said. Loki kissed his little girl's cheek and he carried her to the small breakfast room where Frigga sat waiting. "There's the birthday girl." She said. Moving aside to show a stack of blackberry pancakes waiting hot and fresh. "Yummy. Daddy, how did they know that's what I wanted for breakfast?" Lira asked. Loki gives his daughter a warm smile and they sat down and they began to eat breakfast. "Daddy, where's uncle Thor and grandfather?" Lira asked. Frigga sighed, "A matter came up late last night and they have been in the throne room all night." She said. "Oh okay." Lira said sadly. Loki and Frigga both noticed that Lira looked sad. "What is it dear?" Loki asked.

"Nothing daddy." Lira said.

"Lyra…. don't try and lie to me." Loki said

"I'm not daddy." Lira whined.

"Then what is it?" Loki asked.

"I wish uncle Thor was here." Lira said. The raven haired prince sighed, "I agree. My brother has changed. He is busy." He said. "But why daddy? Doesn't uncle Thor love me?" Lira asked. "Yes, he does! He is next in line to the throne. So his duties are greater." Frigga said. "G…grandfather doesn't love me or like me." Lira said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Odin is…very busy often." Frigga said. Lira got up from the table and she ran out of the room crying. Loki sighed and then got up to follow her. "Lira, come back here please." He called looking over his shoulder to see to his mother pulling her dressing robe around herself then following him.

Lira bumped into her uncle. Thor turned around looking very tired and rather rumpled. "Lira. What is the matter?" He asked. "Uncle Thor, you missed my birthday breakfast we had blackberry pancakes." Lira said.

"I would have come little one but the delegates from Vanaheim are night owls." Thor explained.

"Okay uncle Thor, but you love me right?" Lira asked. Thor knelt down on one knee so he could look at his niece. "Of course I do sweetheart." He said. "Be-because I was worried you didn't." Lira said. Thor wraps his strong arms around Lira and he picks her up and he carries her back to the breakfast room so they could have breakfast together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki and Frigga searched all over the palace for Lira and he bumped into Kati. "Prince Loki, Queen Frigga, good morning." Kati said curtsying to them. "Kati, please call me Loki for you are the sister of one of my brother's closest friends." He said She nodded, "How may I help you Loki?" She asked.

"Kati, I am looking for my daughter it is her birthday and she ran off upset." Loki said. Kati pointed back the way she had come, "I saw her with Thor." She said. Loki kissed her cheek and he ran back the way she had pointed. Kati began blushing as she watched Loki run off and Frigga smiled at the thought of her son falling in love with Lady Kati.

Back in the small breakfast room and Thor and Lyra were eating, talking and laughing together. He called for the servants to start bring in gifts for his niece. She was shocked at the number of gifs that sees the servants bring in and placing in front of her. "Lira, I had the servants search all over the realms to find you the best gifts." Thor said. She opened her first gift. Inside the box she saw a silver shield. Then she saw a short gift wrapped up in a piece of cloth.

"This one and the shield goes together. This one is from me and this one is from Lady Sif." Thor said. Lira opens it and she saw a short sword with a green and red gems in the handle.

"Thank you, for the shield uncle Thor and Thank you, for the sword Lady Sif." Lira said for Sif had just walked into the room. Loki saw his daughter's first two gifts and for some strange reason he wasn't happy about his sweet little girl getting a shield and a sword for her birthday. Lira picked the rather heavy shield up hefting it up, "Look papa." She said excitedly.

"Lira, baby, please be careful." Loki begged.

"It's heavy papa!" She said.

"Then put it down or give it to your uncle." Loki said. She dropped it with a loud clang to the floor, "Uncle Thor, that's heavy." Lira said.

"Like I said it would be." Sif said. Loki shook his head, "Try this gift Lira." He said handing her a thin box tastefully wrapped.

"What is it papa?" Lira asked.

"This is from your grandmother." Loki said.

"Papa, tell me! Tell me! What is it? What is it?" Lira begged. Loki gave his daughter a warm smile, "Lira, you are going to have to open it up and find out what your grandmother got you." He said. Lira unwrapped the box she opened the box and she saw a gold tiara with flower made out of green gems. Loki picked up the tiara and he puts it on his daughter's head, "Look at my little princess isn't she so cute." He said.

"Yes she is and might I say she so beautiful. Kati said as she walked in with Queen Frigga and her little brother Eli. "Happy birthday princess Lira." Eli said and he ran up to his best friend and he gave her a hug. He handed her a small gift, "Thank you, Eli." Lira said and she opens his gift and she saw a necklace with a pendant of a wolf that he had carved and painted himself.

"Thank you, so much Eli, it is beautiful." Lira said.

"Daddy can you put it on me please?" She asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Loki said. Once he put her necklace on Lira ran over to Eli and she threw her arms around him and she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Eli blushed and his face turned a deep shade of red, Loki hoped that his little girl wasn't starting to like boys yet.

"Lira, I also have a gift for you." Kati said.

"Really Lady Kati?" Lira asked.

"Of course I do. My older sister Sif and my little brother Eli have both even you something." Kati said. She handed Lira a frame covered in a cloth. Lira looked down at it with a smile, "With is it Lady Kat?"

"You will have to open it." Kati said. Lira happily opened the cloth around the gift. She held it up with a gasp, "Daddy! What is it!?" She asked.

"It's a panting of you and I in the garden and it looks like I am teaching you magic." Loki said. Lira gasped, "Would you teach me daddy?" She asked.

"Of course I will baby, but I haven't given you my gift yet." Loki said.

"What is it daddy show me!" Lira said happily.

"Follow me sweetheart." Loki said and he led her outside. Lira followed close behind her papa. They reached the royal stables, "Daddy why are we here?" Lira asked confused and a little worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki noticed that his little girl looked worried. "Lira, baby what's wrong?" He asked. "Daddy, you know that they don't like me." Lira said. Loki sighed, "It's because you are different. People hate things outside of their normal lives...but different in your case? Is something I love."

"Papa, how am I different?" Lira asked.

"You are more special then any of them." Loki said.

"But how papa? Tell me!" Lira begged.

"Because you were chosen." Loki said.

"Really papa you really think I am special?" Lira asked.

"Of course I do I am your father." Loki said.

"I know that daddy, but do you know who my real parents are?" Lira asked.

"No. Sweetheart, I don't." Loki said. He saw tears streaming down his daughter's cheeks. Loki sighed, "We were able to discover nothing."

"Why didn't they want me?" Lira asked. Loki pulled her close, "We do not know. We looked."

"No one loves me or wants me." Lira said through her tears. Loki gave her a slight squeeze, I do and that's why I took you."

"Really?" Lira asked.

"Yes." Loki said softly, "I could not leave you there baby." He said. Lira hugged her daddy, "I love you daddy." She said. Loki kissed her forehead tenderly, "I know. I know."

"Know what daddy?" Lira asked.

"That you love me." Loki said.

"Do you love me daddy?" Lira asked.

"Of course baby. Now lets find you a new friend." Loki said. Lira sniffed wiping her nose with the back of her arm, "Okay daddy!" Lira took her daddy's hand and they walked into royal stables.

"Greetings prince Loki, how my I help you?" Zander asked.

"Hello Zander, I am here with my daughter so she can pick out a new friend." Loki said.

"I have the perfect one for princess Lira. If you will follow me princess. You can meet your new friend." Zander said. Lira looked to her daddy for help, "Go on sweetheart, I will be right here. You can trust Zander for he is good and loyal." Loki said.

"Okay Daddy." Lira said and she took Zander's hand and he led inside the stables.

Loki smiled to himself as he watched his little girl go inside the stables with Zander. He couldn't believe that his daughter was already seven years old it seemed just like yesterday when she was five months old and he found her alone in an alley.

"Daddy! Lira called as she ran out of the stable a big smile on her face. Loki looked over and grinned, "What is it my princess?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Come here!" Lira called. Loki walks over to his daughter. Lira grinned clapping her hands, "Daddy they are all so pretty come see!" Loki chuckled, "Alright I'm coming!" They entered the stables together. Lira grabbed his hand pulling him to a stall with a young filly in it.

"I like her daddy." Lira said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, she doesn't have many friends like me." Lira said.

"Well then." Loki said, "The two of you can be good friends for each other."

"Okay daddy." Lira said.

"What shall you name her?" Loki asked.

"Kyra." Lira said.

"Perfect." Loki said nodding.

"Thanks daddy." Lira said.

"You are most welcome baby girl." Loki said.

"Daddy, can I ride Kyra?" Lira asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. Loki said.

"Please daddy!" Lira begged. Loki thought for along while, "Okay baby girl, but please be careful."

"I will daddy, but will you watch me?" Lira asked.

"Of course sweetie." Loki said. He waved for a stable hand to come and saddle Kyra. A young boy nodded and ran to saddle the filly for his princess. Loki watched on with pride and his daughter rode her new filly. His girl was so big now.

It seemed like only yesterday when his baby girl was five months old and now she is seven years old and learning how to ride. After the ride Lira to her father and she gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much daddy." She said happily.

Loki hugs his daughter back, "You are welcome baby. Are you having a good birthday sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes daddy, this has been the best birthday. I love you." Lira said.

"I love you too baby." Loki said and they walked back to the palace hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Time Jump

Thor is 29

Loki is 27

Lira is 10

Sif is 28

Kati is 23

Eli is 12

Many years have passed and Lira now a pre-teen she is in her chambers getting ready for her uncle Thor's coronation. After she puts on her green and gold coronation dress and slipped into her black slippers. She sat down at her vanity to fix her shoulder length black hair. Lira began to brush her hair, she sighed and set her brush down on the vanity top, "This is a big day." She whispered softly to her reflection. Lira decided to leave it down and she puts a wreath of colorful flowers on her head and she pinned the wreath into place. Then a thought came to her, "I hope my dad is doing alright." For she knew that her father wishes that this was his coronation day, but she also knew that he was happy for his older brother. "I better go and check on my dad to make sure he isn't causing any mischief without me." Lira thought to herself and with that she left her chambers.

She walks down the halls and she passed guards standing near the wall they bowed to her as she passed by. Lira finally reaches her father's chambers and she knocks on the door, but there was no answer so she decided to knock again, "Dad, are you there?" Lira called and she opens the door. She peeks her head inside, "Dad, are you here." She called again.

Lyra found her father's chambers empty so she left and she walked up to a guard, "Have you seen my dad?" She asked.

"No, I haven't princess." The guard said.

"Oh okay. Then have you seen my uncle? Lira asked.

"Yes, I have princess. He is down that hall." The guard said.

"Thank you," Lira said.

"You are most welcome princess." The guard said and then Lira off to find her uncle Thor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lira heard her uncle Thor talking to someone, but she couldn't hear what they were saying so she decided that she was going to be sneaky and sneak up on her uncle and the other person. While sneaking up behind her uncle Lira saw her dad standing next to his older brother. She wraps her arms around her dad's waist and Loki jumped with a start. Thor noticed that his brother was startled.

"Brother, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Thor. I felt something touch me." Loki said.

"Hi Dad." Lira said.

"What." Loki gasped and he turn around to see his daughter standing behind him.

"Oh, my heart." He said grabbing his chest.

"Daddy are you okay?" Lira asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, sweetheart, you just startled me that's all." Loki said.

"I'm sorry daddy." Lira said as tears began to well up in her blue-grey eyes. Loki knelt in front of his daughter and he wraps his arms around his little girl holding her close, "Shh, there, there baby it's alright now no more tears." Lira tears turned into sniffles and Loki wipes her tears away. He stood up and he kept an arm around his little girl, "You look so beautiful sweetheart." Loki said. She looked up her eyes watery. "Really Daddy?"

"Of course, baby girl." Loki said. The little girl threw her arms around her father holding him close. Lira looks up at her dad with deep love and respect. Then she looks at her Uncle Thor, "Are you excited about becoming king today?"

"Of course, Lira ." Thor said. Loki noticed that his older brother looks nervous.

"Why do you look so nervous, brother?" Loki asked.

"Dad, I think Uncle Thor is nervous about becoming king." Lira said.

"I'm not nervous." Thor said.

"Then what's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Don't be nervous Uncle Thor everything is going to be okay." Lira said as she hugs him. Then skips off to join her grandmother.

"Loki when are you going to tell her the truth?" Thor asked.

"I will tell her the truth when she is older." Loki said.

"Very well Loki." Thor said.

"She is only ten years old Thor. I can't hurt her brother." Loki said. Just then a guard comes in, It's time." He said with a bow.

"Let's go little brother." Thor said. Loki agrees and then they leave.

They reached the throne room doors and they see their mother and Lira waiting for them.

"I'm going to be with mother and Lira . I'll see you soon." Loki said.

"Are you ready for the rehearsal Lira ?" He asked.

"But dad, I thought the coronation was today?" Lira asked.

"No, sweetie, it will be much later." Loki explained the he held out his arms to his mother and daughter and then they walk into the throne room so they could being the rehearsal for the coronation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Time Jump

Odin is 74

Frigga is 57

Thor is 29

Loki is 27

Lira is 10

Sif is 28

Kati is 23

Eli is 12

Today is the day of the coronation the family and close friends as well the citizens of Asgard along with honored guest from Vanaheim, Nidavellir and Alfheim were waiting in the throne room for Thor to come in and accept his role of being king. Lira is standing next to her father.

"Dad, where's Uncle Thor? Isn't he suppose to be here already?" Lira asked.

"I can't believe that your Uncle is late for his own coronation." Loki said.

"Maybe he is just nervous again." Lira said.

"Or he is taking his time so he can make a grand entrance." Loki said with a frown and Lyra noticed that her father was about something.

"Dad, are you okay? Lira asked.

"I'm fine Lira." Loki said.

"Are you sure dad? You don't look fine. You look really mad." Lira said.

"Yes, baby, I am sure. Don't worry about me sweetheart." Loki said and he gave his daughter a hug. Lira hugs her father back. Then they heard cheering from the citizens of Asgard. In walks Thor throwing his hammer into the air and catching it. Loki and Sif just rolled their eyes. He reaches his father's throne and he kneels in front of his father and he winks at his mother and niece. Frigga shakes her head while Lira softly smiles at her uncle.

"Hi Uncle!" Lira called out as she waves at her Uncle Thor.

Thor looks at his niece with a smile then turns his attention back to his father.

Then Odin began the coronation and Lira noticed her father looked upset and took his hand giving a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Dad, it's going to be alright I promise." Lira said. Loki looks at his daughter feeling better, but he wanted his child to think he felt better. He doesn't Thor is ready to become king so he has a plan to stop Thor from becoming.

Suddenly the banner started to freeze. "Frost Giants." Odin said.

Odin, Thor and Loki rush to the vaults.

"Dad, wait for me!" Lira called.

"Lira, stay with your grandmother!" Loki called from over his shoulder.

"But dad." Lira whined.

Frigga came over and held Lira close, "Grandmother, why won't my dad let me go with him, Uncle Thor and Grandfather?" Lira asked.

"Lira, the reason why your father doesn't want you to go with him. Is that he doesn't want you to get hurt." Frigga said.

"But grandmother, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Lira said.

"Your father wants you to stay with me. He doesn't want you to get scared. You're safer with me." Frigga said.

"I never get to go anywhere." Lira said sadly. At that moment, Loki came back in with Odin.

"Lira, what's wrong baby?" Loki asked full of concern.

"Dad, you never take me anywhere." Lira said through her tears Loki then kneels and wipes away her tears gently.

"Shh, there, there, baby, please don't cry. Let's go find your Uncle." Loki said and he took her hand.

"Okay, Dad." Lira said and they left. They reached the grand feasting hall and Lira heard her Uncle Thor yelling and breaking things.

Lyra got scared and clung to her father. Loki noticed that is daughter is scared.

"Shh, there, there Lira it's alright. Your uncle is just a loud oaf." Loki said comforting his daughter.

Lira holds her dad's hand and goes into the feast hall. They saw Thor flip a table.

They both cringed and waited until Thor had calmed down to approach him. He sits on the steps and Loki sits next to him. He sits on the steps and Loki sits next to him.

"It's not wise to be in my company brother." Thor snapped.

Lira sits in between both her father and her uncle.

"Lira, you shouldn't be here." Thor snaps at his niece.

Lira began crying when her uncle snapped at her. Loki wraps his arms around his daughter and he glares at his older brother. She looks at her uncle then turns away from him upset. Loki began rubbing his daughter's back trying to calm her.

"Loki, we are going to Jotunheim." Thor said.

"Are you crazy?! Loki asked.

"Defending our home is not crazy." Thor said.

"What's crazy?" Volstagg asked and he along with Sif her sister Kati and their little brother Eli, Fandral and Hogun came in to the grand feasting hall.

"My friends we are going to Jotunheim." Thor said to the adults.

"This is the one law of Asgard you must not break." Sif said.

Thor ignored Sif and persuaded his friends by saying things to them and they fell for his persuasions except for Kati.

"You are coming with us aren't you little brother?" Thor asked.

"No. I'm not. Lira's more important and besides, if I go with you, she'll only insist on coming with me and that's why I'm staying here. Loki said.

"Dad. I don't wanna to go anyways. I think I am going to hangout with Eli." Lira said.

"Alright then you are coming with us little brother." Thor said.

"Lira will you be okay without me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, dad, I'm not a baby." Lira said.

"Don't worry Loki, I will look after her." Kati said.

"Very well." Loki said and he gets up the leave with the so they can go to Jotunheim.

"Dad!" Lira called. Loki stops and Lira runs up to her father and she hugs him.

"Please be safe and please come home." She said.

"I will, Lira, I promise." Loki said, he hugs his little girl back and he kisses her forehead then he left with his brother and his brother's friends leaving Lira with Kati and Eli.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone I am rewriting this story it wasn't going the way I wanted. I am working on chapter 15. Please read and review**

Chapter 14

"So, what are the three of us going to do now? Kati asked.

"I don't know whatever you and Eli want to do." Lira said.

"Let's go into the library and read." Kati suggests.

"Okay, sister. Come on Lira." Eli said and he takes her hand. The three go to the library and they began reading, but Lira couldn't think for she was worried for her father and uncle.

"Don't worry Lira. Your father and uncle will be back soon." Kati said when she noticed that Lira looked worried. At that moment, Sif came in with Loki right behind her. When Lira see her father she gets up and she runs to him, but she stops when she notice that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, dad?" Lira asked, but Loki just stayed quiet.

"Dad, please talk to me. Please daddy." Lira begged and she began to cry.

"Loki talk to her. You fought like crazy to get back to her." Sif said.

"Dad are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry daddy." Lira said through her tears. Loki sees that his little girl is upset and crying and it broke his heart.

"No, baby, I'm not mad at and you did nothing wrong. I am sorry for making you feel like you did. Please forgive my daughter." He said holding his child close.

She looks up at her father, "Dad then please tell me what's wrong?" Lira asked again.

Loki then kneels in front of his daughter, "Lira, baby, listen to me. Your uncle is gone."

Lira looks at her father upset, "Why dad?" She asked.

Loki tells her the reason and rubs Lira's back while holding her close.

Lira continues crying into her father's chest. Loki comforts his daughter while she is in his arms.

"Loki, you must talk to the All-father about Thor's banishment." Sif said.

"I need to go and Lira is coming with me." Loki said.

"Loki, shouldn't you help your brother by talking to your father?" Kati asked.

"I will later." Loki said, but he was lying then he and Lira left the library.

"Dad where are we going?" Lira asked.

"We are going to the weapon's vault. I have to check on something." Loki said. Lira takes her father's hand and they go to the weapon's vault. He goes to the casket of ancient winters. She stays by her father's side and she sees that her father is about to touch the casket and takes the hand about to the casket and tells him that we'll do it together.

"No. Lira, I don't want you to get hurt. I will do this alone." Loki said.

"I am doing this with you dad." Lira said.

"Lira I am your father and I said No!" Loki said.

She reluctantly agrees with her father and steps back. Then she sees her father pick up the casket, "Dad, are you alright?" Lira asked. Loki slowly turns to his daughter facing her and she slowly backs away from him.

"Lira, baby please it's still me." Loki said and he turns his skin back to normal along with his eyes. Seeing this Lira ran to him and he holds her close. She tell him that she'll always love her father no matter what.

"Thank you baby." Loki said. Lira then face the casket and before Loki could stop her, she touches it.

"Ah!" Lira screams out in pain her palm turning black.

Loki pulls his daughter's hand away and he holds her injured hand in his. Lyra started crying, "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry for not listening to you." She said and she began crying harder.

Lira feels her back being rubbed, "Shh, there, there Lira it's going to alright. Eir will make your hand feel better." Loki said. She goes with her father to the healing room. "Eir, I need you!" Loki called.

Then the head healer came out and Loki explains what happened to Lira's hand. "Prince Loki, why would you let your daughter touch the casket?" Eir asked.

"It wasn't my dad's fault he told me not to touch it, but I didn't listen." Lira said as more tears stream down her cheeks.

"Let get your hand healed okay?" Loki gently asked.

"Okay dad, but will you hold my other hand please?" She asked.

"Of course I will baby." Loki said and he gently holds his daughter's hand while Eir cleans and wraps her injured hand.

Once Eir is done cleaning and wrapping Lira's hand, both father and daughter leave the healing room.

"Daddy, am I in trouble?" Lira asked.

Loki kneels in front of his daughter, "Yes Lira, you are in trouble, but I am not mad at you." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." Lira said tearfully.

"How about we go and see your grandfather?" Loki asked.

"Why dad and what is my punishment?" Lira asked.

"Lira, honey, there will be no punishment okay." Loki said.

"But disobey you daddy. You told me not to touch it so please just tell me what my punishment it is dad so I can be ready for it." Lira said.

No. Punishment honey. I'll meet you in you chambers. I'm just going to talk to your grandfather." Loki said.

"Okay, dad, you said that I'm in trouble." Lira said.

"Well talk about it later when we're in your chambers Okay. I love you baby." Loki said.

"Okay, daddy, I love you too." Lira said and she began sniffling.

Loki hugs his little girl, "Everything will be alright. Now go to your chambers and you and I are going to have a little talk when I get back." He said.

"Yes, dad." Lira said and she hugs her father. Then she went to her chambers while her father went to speak to his father.

Lira entered her chambers, got onto her bed and she looks at her injured hand. She began to wonder why she didn't turn blue like her father.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even hear or noticed her father coming in.

"Lira, baby." Loki said as he sat down next to her. She looks at her father, "Dad, what's wrong with me?" Lira asked.

She looks up at her father upset. Loki hugs his daughter and he puts Lira on his lap.

"You're not going to hurt me are you dad?" Lira asked.

"No, baby, I already told you that I am not going to punish you. We are just going to talk." Loki said.

"Okay, dad." Lira said.

"Now why do you think there is something wrong with you?" Loki asked.

"Dad you looked like a frost giant, but when I touched it I didn't change why?" Lira asked.

Loki knew that he was going to have to tell her the truth.

"Lira, baby I have to tell you something and it might upset you, but I want you to know I love you and always will." Loki said.

"Tell me dad please." Lira said.

Alright Lira, I am a frost giant and the son of Laufey the king of Jotunheim. I was abandoned by my frost giant family, but I was found by your grandfather and he brought me here and adopted me as his son." Loki said.

"Why didn't I turn blue was it because I am only half a frost giantess and my mother is an Asgardian?" Lira asked.

"No, sweetie. Your uncle and I were in the village and I heard a baby crying and I found a baby abandoned. I took the baby to the palace and I adopted the baby as my own daughter and that baby is you Lira." Loki said.

Lira just looks at her father and Loki noticed that she looks sad.

"Lira, baby, why are you sad?" Loki said.

"I just feel sad and alone." Lira said.

"Why do you feel sad and alone sweetie?" Loki asked.

Loki holds her close, "Hey how about we go and see Uncle?" He asked.

"I want grandmother." Lira said.

"Okay, let's go see your grandmother." Loki said.

"I want to go by myself." Lira said.

"Are you sure baby? What if you get taken by your real parents?" Loki asked

I will use the magic that you and grandmother taught me and the fighting skill that you and Uncle Thor taught." Lira said.

"That's my good girl, but if it doesn't work I want you to scream for the guards and they will come and save you." Loki said.

"I will dad. I love you." Lira said and she hugs her father.

"I love you too. Go and she your grandmother. I'll see you later and please stay safe." Loki said and he hugs his daughter.

"I will dad, bye." Lira said and she went to find her grandmother. She goes to where she thinks her grandmother is with a smile on her face, but inside she is crying.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone 🐺 I hope you are enjoying my rewrite. Please read and review. Reading your reviews really make my day. I will be working on the next chapter sometime tomorrow. I am also going to be working on Loki's half sister sometime tomorrow too.**

Chapter 15

She finds her grandmother tending to her flowers upon seeing her grandmother Lira broke down crying as she ran to her.

"Grandmama." She cried. Frigga looks up and she sees her granddaughter running towards her crying.

"Lira, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked holding her close.

"Daddy, told me the truth." Lira said sadly.

"The truth about what sweetie?" Frigga asked.

"That he isn't my real father." Lira said through her tears.

"Sweetheart, he may not be your real father, but he still loves you." Frigga said.

"I know daddy loves me, but why didn't my real parents want me?" Lira asked as tears pour down her cheeks.

"Shh, there, there little one. It's alright everything is going to be alright."Frigga said as she rubs her granddaughter's back.

"Grandmama, I want my daddy." Lira cried.

"Alright sweetie, do you know where your father is?" Frigga asked kindly.

"I don't know. The last place I saw daddy was in my chambers." Lira said.

"Alright sweetie, let's go see if we can find your father." Frigga said.

"Okay grandmama." Lira said then they both left the garden together.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone :) I will work on the next chapter tomorrow. Please read and review.**

Chapter 16

Frigga and Lira looked all over the palace for Loki, but they couldn't find him anywhere, "Daddy, where are you!" She cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, will find him." Frigga said as she puts an arm around her granddaughter's shoulder. Lira looks up at her grandmother with tears in her blue-grey eyes.

"Grandmother, what if we never find my daddy." She asked tearfully.

"I am sure we will find your father soon. I will send the guards out to help search for him.

"Thank you, Grandmother." Lira said.

"You're welcome Lira, now let's go see if your grandfather has seen your father." Frigga said.

"Okay grandmama." Lira said and she along with her grandmother headed to the throne room. Then they both entered throne room and they see Loki is sitting on the throne holding Gungnir in his right hand.

"Daddy!" Lira cried as she ran to her father.

"Hello my darling daughter, how are you?" Loki asked as he puts down Gungnir and then he holds out his arms for his child to run into. Lira ran into her father's arms and he puts her on his lap.

"Loki, my son, where is your father?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, Father has fallen into the Odin sleep and one of the highest ranking member of the Court has named me King until father wakes up." Loki said.

"Father is grandpapa, going to be okay?" Lira asked.

Yes, sweetie, your grandfather is going to be fine." Loki said.

"Loki, you need to talk to your daughter. She is upset about something." Frigga said.

"Mother, do you know what she is upset about?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but you should ask her yourself." Frigga said.

"Alright mother, but I would like to do it in private." Loki said.

"Of course my son." Frigga said and then she had everyone leave the throne room so her son could talk to his daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Lira, your grandmother said you are upset about something do you want to talk about it my sweet girl?" Loki asked.

"Daddy, do you still love me even though I'm not your real daughter?" Lira asked.

"Of course I do baby, it doesn't matter to me that we aren't realted by blood. I choose you sweetie, the same your grandparents choose me." Loki said as he hugs his daughter close.

"Do you feel better now my darling child?" He asked.

"A little bit daddy." Lira said and she hugs her father back.

"Sweetheart, I am glad you are feeling a little better." Loki said and he kisses her forehead. Lira snuggles closer to her father and then she falls asleep.

"All-father, we must speak with you." Sif said as she along with the warriors three and her your sister Kati walk into the throne room, but they all stopped walking when they see Loki sitting on the throne with his daughter on his lap

"Keep your voice down. My daughter is is sleeping." Loki said.

"Where is Odin?" Sif demanded.

"Father, has fallen into the Odinsleep." Loki said.

"Where is the Queen? Maybe we can speak to her? Fandral said.

"My mother is at my father's side and she sworn that she won't leave his side until he awakes from his sleep, but she fears that he may never awaken again. Loki said his voice full of emotion.

"You bring your urgent matter to me your king." He said.

"My king, we would ask that end Thor's banisment?" Sif asked as they all kneel to Loki.

"My first command cannot be to not undo the All-father's last. We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard." Loki said at this Sif rose to her feet, but she was grab by Fandral and Hogun.

"Yes, of course." Fandral said.

"Good then you will wait for my word." Loki said.

"If I may began the indulgence of your Majesty to perhaps reconsider." Volstagg began.

"We're done." Loki snapped. Wth that they turned and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ander, I want you to take my daughter to her chambers then bring lady Kati to me." Loki said.

"As you wish your Majesty." Ander the captain of the guards said then took the Princess from her father and they left the throne room leaving Loki by himself. He takes the Princess to the Queen and he delivers Loki's message to her.

"Thank you, Ander. Now hand me my granddaughter then you may go." Frigga said.

"Yes, my Queen." Ander said and he hands the Princess to her grandmother then he bowed and left.

Back in the throne room Loki was deep in thought about his plan and he began to wonder if he could go through with it. He finally decided that he had to for his daughter and the good of Asgard. He goes to the weapons valult to send the destroyer to Midgard to stop Thor from returning before he finishes his plan.

"Your Majesty, lady Sif along with the warriors three left Asgard." Servant said as he comes into weapons valult.

"Thank you, I will handle it from here." Loki said and he waves the way. Then he goes to the royal stables and he tells the groom's to have Calder saddle as soon as possible. The grooms quickly saddle Prince Loki's Black Stallion he mounts him then he quickly rode out of the stables and he headed towards the Bi-frost. He arrives at the obesrvatory and he dismounts Calder and he walks towards Heimdall.

"Tell me Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked.

"You think the Bi-frost is the only way in and out of this realm." Loki said.

"There are secret pathway between the worlds to which even with all your gifts you are blind, but I have need of no longer, now that I am King. And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties and you are no longer a citizen of Asgard." He said.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall said and then he drew his sword and was about to attack Loki, but the raven haired Prince was prepared for that he brought out the casket and he opens it and a icy wind came out and freezes Heimdall this action causes him to change into his Joutun form. After that he makes the casket disappear with this magic and he walks into the obesrvatory and he puts Gugnir into the control and he actives the Bi-frost to bring Laufey and the two other Jotuns with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Back in the All-father and All-mother's chambers, Frigga see ice forming on the doors.

"Lira, sweetheart, I need you to wake up." She said.

Lyra began waking up and she sees that her grandmother looks worried. She also noticed that the chamber is really cold.

"Grandmama, what's happening?" She asked.

"Lira, stay close to me and do what I say and everything will be alright." Frigga said as she drew her husband's sword.

"Grandmama, please tell me what's happening?" Lira asked again.

"Lira, sweetie, I don't want to scare you, but Jotuns are outside the doors." Frigga said.

"Why are they here grandmama?" Lira asked.

"I don't know darling, just stay close to me and do what I say and everything will be alright." Frigga said again.

"Yes, grandmama." Lira said and then the doors are smashed open. Frigga attacks Laufey to protect her family, but he knocks her side.

"Grandmama!" Lira screams and she grabs her grandfather's sword to protect her family the way her grandmother did, but he also knocks her side too then Laufey stood over Odin.

"It's said that you can see and hear everything around you. I hope that it's true. So you may know your death came at the hands of Laufey." He said.

"And your death came by the son of Odin." A voice said blasting Laufey into oblivion.

"Loki, you saved him." Frigga cried as she ran to her son.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi everyone :) I hope you all are enjoying my story. Please read and review. This might be the last chapter, but who knows. If it is I will be working on the sequel soon.**

Chapter 20

"I swear to you mother, they will pay dearly for this." Loki said and then he began looking around for his daughter.

"Mother, where is Lira?" He asked. Loki and his mother look all over for Lira, but they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Lira, baby, where are you sweetie!" He called. Then they heard moaning coming from under the bed. Loki kneels down and he looks under the bed. He sees his child laying there crying with a busted lip.

"Lira, baby girl, please come out sweetheart everything is alright." He said holding out his hand to her. Hearing her father's voice she grabs his hand and he helps her out from under the bed.

"Daddy, I was scared." Lira said as she held on to her father.

"Shh, there, there Lira, everything is alright now your safe." Loki said as he comforts his upset and crying daughter.

"Loki!" A deep voice shouted they all turn to see who had spoken.

"Thor, I knew you would return to us." Frigga said as she runs to her elder son.

" Uncle Thor." Lira said as she lets go of her father and she too ran to Thor.

"Why don't you tell mother and Lira how you sent the destroyer to kill me and our friends." Thor said.

"What?" Frigga asked shocked.

"Daddy, please tell me it's not true." Lira begs as she holds on to her grandmother.

"It must have been carrying out father's last command." Loki said.

"Your a talented liar brother, you all ways have been." Thor said.

"It's good to have you back, if you'll excuse me... I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki said and he blasted Thor out of the window with Gungnir with that Loki left then he raced to the stables and he quickly had Calder saddle and then he quickly mounts his black stallion he rode to the Bi-frost.

Thor went after his brother to stop him from destroying Jotunheim, but what he didn't know is that he was being followed by his niece who is on Kyra her dapple grey mare. She reaches the Bi-frost and she found her uncle and her father fighting each other.

"Daddy, Uncle Thor, please stop fighting!" Lira cried, but they weren't listening to her. She dismounts Kya and she ran towards her father and uncle ready to stop them from fighting and Lira gets in the way.

"Lira, get out of the way young lady." Loki said.

"No. Daddy, not until you stop fighting with Uncle Thor." Lira said. Loki moves his daughter out of the way to continue fighting with his brother.

"Uncle Thor, please don't hurt my daddy please." Lira begs.

"I promise sweetie, now please go back to the palace." Thor said.

"But uncle Thor." Lira whines.

"Lira, go back to the palace and your father and I will see you later." Thor said. She stayed were she was, " Lira, listen to your uncle and I promise we will spend time together." Loki said.

"Okay daddy, I love you." Lira said.

"I love you too baby." Loki said and with that she mounts Kya then she heads back to the palace, but sadly that was the last time she saw her father.


End file.
